


Two Hearts Beat for One

by LadyMONTA



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Lothlórien, M/M, Minor Celebrían/Elrond, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sindarin, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMONTA/pseuds/LadyMONTA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Elladan and Elrohir took a liking on the elf that entered the forests of Lothlorien, injured and in need of aid. For two hearts to beat for one means it is a competition for the twins, and so their little game begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts Beat for One

**Author's Note:**

> I' am sorry if this is poorly written, I've tried to make my first threesome fic successful, I just hope everyone enjoys this. I'm just very fond of this pair, I always imagine this happening and couldn't stop myself from writing lol. Crossed fingers, I really hope this is good enough for y'all. Sindarin translations are at the end of the story. :)

“A strange company was seen entering the Northern forests, yet remains unidentified.” One of the two twins said, bowing before the Lord of their realm, Celeborn. The elf of his silver hair stood from his throne, displeased by the news of his grandsons. Both of them knew very well that Celeborn doesn’t like the idea of foreign intruders stepping into the lands of Lothlorien. However, twins Elrohir and Elladan are appointed the task to bring the news to the lord, and so they did. Celeborn fixed his clothing and faced his grandsons once again, easing his composure. “They are believed to be parted from the rest of their group on the Northern borders.”

“For one, it would sound easy to our ears. The other, they would be raiding our lands, disgrace it.” Celeborn said, keeping his composure straight and so are his grandsons. “Capture this said company, bring them to me.” 

Both the brunette, young elves bowed to their lord and obeyed the orders. After the departure of Celebrian heading to Aman, the twins Elladan and Elrohir were sent to Lothlorien under the orders of Elrond to serve as news bearer for their grandparents, Celeborn and Galadriel. Weeping for the loss and torment of their only daughter, Galadriel needed the support of family more, and so the twins stayed a little longer at their lands to ease the pain she had to carry on her chest. Though both were thankful for the presence of their grandsons for they’ve served well for Lothlorien and worked double time as a support for their grandmother and for the sake of the uplifting of the realm. 

And so here they are and a small number of their garrison unit, along with the captured remaining intruder of their lands. The others have died by their wounds, and fewer and fewer survive the deeper they go into the forests of Lorien. He appears to be attacked by orcs, judging by how he’s wounded and by the arrows stuck through his limbs. They carried him all the way to the fortress of Celeborn, unconscious throughout the whole journey. This elf was more of a guest than an intruder to the twins. They pitied the wounded beauty that was lying lost and weak on the forest. 

It has been a week now since the report of an injured elf entering the realm of Lorien, and Elladan was the one to heal this unidentified elf with the help of Galadriel for he’s taken a lesson or two from his father back in Rivendell. The young twins have taken a liking on this elf; he seems to be about their age, but still hasn’t spoken for he appears to still be in pain. Elladan and Elrohir would often take turns on whom to guard his chambers, sometimes both. They would feed him when he’s too weak to do so. And so after days of nurturing, the elf was back to his health and better. But he’s still yet to speak and bed ridden, he seems to be traumatized by the attack. 

“Have you gotten a word out of him, brother?” Elrohir asked, handing a jug of water to the other. He sat next to him, next to the door where the visitor is. 

“Not yet. And do not compete with me.” Elladan replied, taking a sip off of it. “You know of what I speak, Elrohir.”

The stern look of his brother was enough to keep his tongue back. He knows what he meant by this. By liking the foreign elf, it meant something else for them both. It meant holding him dear rather than holding him as a comrade. And for two hearts to beat for one means it’s a competition for the twins. Their desire to posses the elf was great for they’ve grown very fond of the beauty of his. 

“Come on now, brother, I saw him first.” Elrohir mocked his brother but the other was not amused by his behavior. He stares at him blankly. “Very well, then. May the first man who pushes a word out of him wins his heart.” 

Elrohir bowed to his brother and the other bowed back, a sign of a treaty made. But little did they know that the foreign elf they speak of was eavesdropping from the small creak of the door, and Elladan was the first to notice this. The moment his eyes glanced at the blue eyes of the peeking elf, he flinched. Elladan smirked at this and stood from his seat to open the door of his chamber, finding the golden haired elf embarrassed and sat back to his bed again. He seems to be strong enough to stand on his own now. Three arrows on his legs were terrible enough to disable a mere creature, but Elladan have greatly helped to heal him faster and better. The fair elf now sat quietly on the bed, awkwardly averting his eyes to the twins entering his room and to the floor constantly. He heard the door lock with a click, he gulped.

“Oh, would you look at that, the little mouse was eavesdropping all along.” Elladan said, smirking and stepping closer to the elf who is fidgeting on his seat, uneasy. Once in front of the foreign elf, he placed one knee on the bed and his hand lifted his chin to look up to him. Elladan’s long, slim fingers ran from his chin then into his neck where it braced itself around the other’s bruised flesh. The other one, however, positioned himself at the back of the blond elf and trapped him in between. The bed were making creaking noises, noises that were uncomfortable yet makes the entrapped elf flush as the twins touch him in different sensitive places like his neck, his chest and his hips. Their hands trailed all over, appreciating the beauty of his. 

“So here begins our competition, brother. I wish you the best of luck.” Elrohir said from behind the elf, challenging and mocking his brother who was mounting his leaning figure over the young foreign one. 

“And I to you, my brother.” Elladan scoffed, accepting the challenge. 

Elrohir then grinned and was the first to engage his lips into the blonde’s open neck, giving a few light licks and blowing ghostly to the wet skin, sending chills all over the moaning elf’s body. They loved the sounds of his moans, his voice that was still hoarse from the hard beaten he’s took from the orcs. However, they wished to push out a word, not only sounds of pleasure. So as Elrohir took the soft skin of his’ into his own mouth and started sucking and nibbling, his brother then licked the tip of the blonde elf’s pointy ears and attacked vigorously, not so gentle as his brother. Their hands groped all over, his hips, waist, and even in between his legs. Elladan’s hands wandered ‘til he found the small bump on the other’s crotch. This amuses him, pulling back from the ears and focused on his hard on.

“Oh, he’s aroused by this, how lewd.” Elladan teased, chuckling on a low tone as he stares at the blue, teary orbs of the other. His hand held tightly on his crotch as his bump grew, making the blonde moan even louder. 

“Adorable now, isn’t he?” Elrohir whispered into the entrapped elf’s ear and gave a little lick before breathing hot breaths into it. He closed his eyes shut now, fearful of what the twins can do to him. But the thought of being sensually touched made him aroused and burn with desire. As he felt the hot palms over his body, he breathed out and eased his complexion. Soon after he was being submissive to the twins, his shirt was now removed in a blink of an eye. And each twin played with a nipple, one took it into his mouth and the other fondled it with his hand. He too felt his breeches being undone and releases his length standing and stroked gently. He felt hot mists coming out of his mouth as he breathed at the touch of the brunette elf in front of him. The pressure was greater in his core, and it spreads through his body, burning every inch of his from bone to skin. 

“Elrohir, get the jar of oil from the nightstand, first drawer.” Elladan ordered, gesturing his free hand to his brother. There was still the string of saliva from his lips to the elf’s nipple as he spoke. This made the foreign elf’s eyes grew wide. And he gave one last lick before kissing his bruised cheeks to ease his worried eyes. 

“What’s this?” Elrohir asked from behind, holding a chain with a pendant attached. The blond elf gasped and turned quickly. Elrohir could make up Sindarin word written on the silver pendant, he read ‘Greenleaf’. “Legolas. Is that your name?”

He was still silent; he looked down the white sheets. He felt the same hands that held his chin earlier cup his cheeks to stare directly at Elladan’s grey orbs. There was the look of admiration in them.

“Legolas,” he breathed out. “What a beauty.”

“Indeed. Just as beautiful as he is.” Elrohir said from behind as he reposition himself to Legolas’ back, getting a handful of the oil and spreading it over his palms, before wrapping them around the bare length of Legolas’. Elladan then caught the sharp breath that was releasing from their victim’s mouth into his own, lips crashed ever so softly yet dominating. Their lips were wet and wild for seconds past, and so is Legolas’ cock that was stroked playfully and gently by Elrohir. He bit on Legolas’ scarred shoulder blades, making the elf whimper in between their kiss. He grinned at this and starts to pump his length harder and tighter. Legolas is breathing heavily now so Elladan pulled back from the kiss before it suffocates him. But the look of the tinted red faced elf that was so adorable to his eyes made him grew malicious and painted with naughty thoughts. He suddenly felt the need to fill his mouth with his cock, so he released his painfully erect length from the clothing that was restraining his hard on and lay out his enormous manhood in front of Legolas’ face. The elf’s eyes grew wide at the sight of a large, fat cock in front of him and just the thought of this raiding his body was enough to make him nervous and teary eyed.

“Take it into your mouth.” Elladan ordered, taking Legolas’ chin into his hand. And so then the poor, defenseless elf obeyed though unsure of what to do. He just took it into his mouth as ordered and only got the head in to fit, his lips are already stretching wide. He pulled out on the first three seconds and gestured his head to stop but Elladan only forced himself inside his throat by pushing the back of his head towards him and grunted at the heat of the elf’s throat. Too deep into him, this was enough to make warm bead of tears run down his cheeks and his mouth gag from the sudden stretch. 

Elrohir on the other hand, was pleased by this and loosened his grip on Legolas’ cock to release his own from his breeches. It’s as long and as fat as Elladan’s, only veiny.  
“That’s unfair now, isn’t it, brother?” Elrohir said as he kneeled farther away from Legolas to give him enough space. “On your hands and knees, elf.”  
Elladan gave Elrohir a dead look for he knew Elrohir had the advantage to take Legolas first. The blond elf just did as he’s told for he too wants more of this, though it’s new to him. His core burns greater the more they disgrace his body. He secretly wants this. 

Elrohir then dipped his fingers back into the jar of oil then played with the bare ass of Legolas. It was fair, round and the tight hole plump and red, Elrohir chuckled at how adorable this looks like. He just wants to see the cheeks red and the hole stretched wide, but before all of that pleasure viewing, he needs to prepare him first. So with the first finger, he rushed it all the way to the knuckles, not even letting the foreign elf gets accustomed to the new feeling. The fair haired elf is now squirming and the vibrations on his throat from moaning gave Elladan the chilly sensation on his spine. The tension between the three builds as their pace quickens. Soon after, Legolas was raided; a mouth full of hot, stone-hard cock and three fingers on his rear. His drools drip on his chin as Elladan relentlessly thrust into his throat and as Elrohir slam his fingers forth and back along with few slaps on his bum. The foreign elf wants to cry in pain, but the pleasure on his core tells him to enjoy the burning sensations.

“Shall I, Legolas?” Elrohir asked, hoping to get an answer so he can win Legolas in this little game of theirs. He positioned his cock on Legolas’ rear, rubbing and creating great friction that makes Legolas desire the feeling of his insides filled with Elrohir’s manhood. But before Legolas could pull back and respond to the brunette’s answer, Elladan prevented that from happening by shoving his cock deeper into the tight throat of the restraining elf. He smirked at his brother, annoying him. So out of rage, he glared at his brother while he inserted the head of his length into Legolas, pushing muffled screams out of him. He grunted at the unexpected tightness and gripped tightly on his waist as the both of them gets accustomed. “Fuck, Legolas…”

Time seems painfully slow for Legolas, but he took it as an advantage to enjoy every inch of each twin pleasuring him on all sorts possible. Elrohir was patient; gently thrusting in and out of his body until he’s relaxed and soft enough for a slightly harder fucking. But it wasn’t long before he was flipped over, with Elrohir on his back and Elladan topping him, positioning himself on his rear entrance. It’s horrifying to Legolas, the thought of having the both of them stretch and wreck his insides. But without a fight, Elladan gave him a smug grin and with one hard thrust, he was stretched painfully wide. 

“Haa!” was all Legolas could make up as his mind rushes with agonizing pain spreading through his body, with hints of pleasure burning his core, wanting for more. There was a war between pain and pleasure on his mind, he’s unsure of whose winning. His cheeks that were wet with tears, was kissed by Elladan who started thrusting slowly in and out of his hole with grunts of pain coming out of him for their joined cocks are fitted tightly. Legolas’ screams turned into small whimpers and moans as the both started moving, hitting his sensitive spot every now and then. He closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing himself.

“Enjoying this, Legolas?” Elladan whispered ghostly into the moaning elf’s ears, making him shiver at the touch of his hot breath on his ear, along with the brushing of his fingers along his fair, silver-kissed hair. The brunette elf chuckled on a low tone, loving the reaction coming out of the elf. But they still can’t push out a word. And if tenderness can’t, a little violence might. “Then let’s step up the game a little, shall we?”

With one hand, he grabbed Legolas’ hair back and bit the bruised skin on his neck, thrusting harder and deeper into the poor victim. His eyes flew open at the sudden action, abruptly feeling his stomach churning up. Elrohir did the same, pinching his nipples from behind and biting on his shoulder blades as he roughly thrust up Legolas’ tight heat.

“Hnghh- Mhhh. D-“ he blurted out as he was squished in between two males relentlessly slamming inside him with their lengthy, thick cocks. Merciless as they are, blood starts to run down Legolas’ rear, neck and shoulders from the rough treatment as he moan and whimper loudly, pleasuring the ears of the twins. 

“Wish to say a word?” Elrohir asked, pinching harder on his sensitive nipples. Legolas was about to say it but completely driven by lust, he drove his cock all the way to the hilt to hear him cry out of bliss. This made him grin, licking the tip of Legolas’ ears as he tries to catch his breath from the ruthless slam of the twin’s manhood into his virgin hole. “Go ahead, try.”  
“Haaaa…” Legolas said, trying to clear his mind and push out a word. As he stutters and gasps for air, he felt two hands grip his painfully erect cock, making him jump on surprise. He closed his eyes shut, finding the words to blurt out but came out as a moan, pleading. “Da-Daro, amada!”

This made the twins run with malice and uncontrollable sex drive that sent Legolas off of his mind once both of them quickened their paces, thrusts deeper and violent, breaking Legolas both physically and mentally. All he could manage right now is that he’s close to coming once Elrohir grips his waist, bringing him further down their warm lengths. He gasps and held tight on Elladan’s shoulders for he could no longer hold his release. After few more rough thrusts, his eyes were rolled back, releasing great amount of his glowing white cum into his own belly. But this wasn’t enough to stop the twins, only made their beasts inside destroy Legolas whilst he’s limp after coming too much of his hot seed. He was about to pass out when both of them came with a loud grunt, at the same time, inside and deep into the heat of his tight hole. 

Panting and sweating, all three of them turned exhausted and weak from their release. The twins laid the fast asleep elf on the bed, covering his body with the sheets after drying their semen out of it. The sexual stamina of the two is unbelievably high, making them capable of guarding his chambers and cleaning his body after so much work of fucking the life out of his body. Back on their duties of keeping watch of Legolas’ room, they sat next to each other, looking as flawless and tireless as they were in the beginning. 

“Too bad for you, Elladan, but I won the elf.” Elrohir said, smiling to annoy his brother. 

“He addresses it to the both of us, you imbecile.” The other twin replied, flicking his brother’s forehead a little harder, marking a clear red mark. “You’ll have to share the toy.”  
“What? That’s unfair!” Elrohir said in fury, a hand over his forehead. He wishes to strangle the hell out of his brother for this, while Elladan is just laughing at his annoyed face. And in the middle of their argument, they heard a small, soft chuckle from the room, melting their hearts a little at the thought of Legolas chuckling at their elvish foolishness. They went inside the chambers, finding Legolas smiling at them. 

“Pe-channas...” Legolas said his voice hoarse from exhaustion. The twins’ eyes beamed at this, their crotch enraging once again, ready for battle. “You did well.”

Though still unsure of whom he addresses those words to, both assumed it was one of them, of course. The elf was clearly making a fool out of them, and a fool they will be. The game still goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Daro = Stop  
> Amada = Fool/s  
> Pe-channas = Idiot
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading, please kudos/comment/subscribe, it'll really encourage me to write more. Share your thoughts or suggestions down the comment box to let me know. :)


End file.
